Richard eats lasagna
"Noooo!" Richard's shrieks echoed through the house and found their way into the kitchen as Daddy Rabbit dragged him towards the stair landing. On land, Erin heard Richard and giggled. "Well, Richard, aren't we a little brat today?" said Mummy Rabbit, loud enough for Richard to hear. Soon, there was a loud rumbling noise and a rhythmic "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OWWW!" "What's that, honey?" Mummy asked a self-conscious carrot. "Let's go see!" When they went to check, they saw Daddy pulling Richard, by his LEG, down the stairs. Every time they went down a step, Richard hit his head on the stair above it, because he was being dragged. This explained for the noisy rumbling. "OW-OW-OW!" screamed Richard. "OW! OWW! OWWW! OOOWWWW!" After Daddy was completely on the first floor, Richard hit his head on the last step. But by this time, Richard's head and neck area had become so weak from all the blows from the stairs, that after he hit that last step, his perfectly-round head became detached from the rest of his body, blood spewing from both places. The head bounced down the hallway, emitting a shrill exclaim of "MUMMYYYYY! DADDYYYYY! I have NO BODYYYYYY!" Everyone but Richard and Daddy laughed. Even the carrot was trying to stifle a chuckle. But Daddy wasn't in a laughing mood. "RICHARD! WHYYY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" He was so angry he was almost in tears. Richard's head bounced into the kitchen. Daddy followed, lugging the rest of him. He quickly caught up with him, screwed Richard's disembodied head back onto his body, and wrapped duct tape around his neck to keep things together and stop the bleeding. Richard felt the top of his head and immediately began to whine again. "DADDYYYYY! I have no HAIR!" Nobody was laughing this time. "Shut your trap, Richard!" screamed everybody. "Birdie!" yelled Erin, breaking into the burrow and giving Richard the middle finger. "Richard does not like being flipped the bird," said the narrator out of nowhere. Everyone looked around. "Who said that?" said Mummy. "All right, everyone, dinnertime!" Daddy said cheerfully as he forcefully threw Richard into his chair. "I thought it was lunchtime!" said Richard. "Richard, we had lunchtime two hours ago!" said Mummy, trying to sound happy, but she was a little angry. "Now it's suppertime, and we're having lasagna!" "YAY!" shouted Richard. Daddy began to make the plates, relieved that this bad day was probably finally over. But alas, it was not. Unfortunately for him, George, who had a bad habit of playing in other people's houses, leaped through the kitchen window, pushing Richard out of his chair onto the floor. Daddy overreacted a little. "HOLY CRAP, THERE'S A PIG IN MY KITCHEN!" he shouted. "Sorry, George, this isn't Peppa's house!" Mummy laughed. George sighed. Richard gasped. "Mummyyyy!" he squealed happily, "It's Georgie! Can he play with us? Please! Please! PLEASE!?" "Okay," said Mummy, smiling. But Daddy wasn't smiling. He was very angry at his son. George oinked and giggled. "What are you doing here, Georgie?" asked Richard. The young pig began to explain (in oinks) that he was sent here by Peppa to get lasagna for her because she was getting bored of mum's spaghetti. "What's he saying, Mummy?" "I don't know, I don't speak pig," Mummy replied, amused. "Can he stay for supper, Mummy?" begged Richard. George heard the word "supper" and an alarm beeped in his head. In the time it took Richard to get up, the toddler pig hopped into Richard's chair, spotted Richard's plate, JUMPED ONTO THE TABLE, and ate almost messier than a Sloppy Joe, causing sauce to splatter all over the walls. "OH, NO!" screamed Daddy. "THAT STUPID PIG IS MAKING A HUGE MESS!" George swallowed without chewing, licked all the sauce and stuff off the plate, belched, and pointed at the pan. "Want MORE?" asked Mummy, giggling. George oinked for her to put the lasagna in a plastic food container. "Here's your lasagna to-go, honey!" As he left the room, since he didn't wipe his mouth, George gave the family a medley of oinks in the tune of Nine Inch Nails as a farewell present. "Ew," winced Mummy. "Why couldn't he wipe his mouth, or at least thank us for the meal?" Daddy slapped Mummy silly upside the head. "You stupid idiot! Warthogs don't talk! They think everything!" "That was a pig, you fool," said Mummy. "OH GODDANG IT!" cried Daddy. Next part: Richard throws a fit Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Cracktastic Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Hotheart123's Episodes